LeoPika Drabbles
by metamorphcat
Summary: Una serie de drabbles individuales Leorio x Kurapika. Shonen ai.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Soy nueva en este fandom u.u no esperaba escribir aquí, pero era imposible resistirme.

Este drabble está ubicado temporalmente durante los sucesos en Yorkshin, después de que Gon y Killua fueran capturados por la brigada y antes de la captura de Chrollo.

* * *

Estaban aún preparándose para hacer su movimiento, todo debía ser lo más pronto posible si querían que funcionara. No había cabida alguna para un margen de error mayor a 0.5%

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto?

\- Es solo un disfraz. Hasta donde el Ryoudan sabe "el usuario de la cadena" es un hombre. De esta manera no me detectarán.

\- Supongo que tienes razón- decía Leorio un tanto inseguro. Es que Kurapika lucía realmente alterado. No parecía estar pensando las cosas adecuadamente.

\- Listo, ya he terminado de peinar la peluca- dijo Senritsu al tiempo en que le mostraba a Kurapika el resultado. El rubio se la volvió a poner deprisa para evitar cualquier contratiempo. Estaban por irse cuando Leorio notó algo.

\- No te pusiste el lápiz labial- dijo al tiempo en que se acercaba a toda prisa al rubio para entregarle el pequeño cilindro. Debían moverse rápido e ir a sus posiciones.

\- No hay espejos y no hay tiempo para ir al tocador- dijo un tanto irritado y ya a punto de irse. Leorio le sujetó del antebrazo y lo atrajo hacia sí.

\- Cálmate ya- pidió imperativo- Si vamos a hacer esto, no debe haber ninguna falla que pueda poner en un peligro mayor a Gon y Killua- le reprendió al tiempo en que le sujetaba la barbilla y le alzaba el rostro.

\- …- El rubio le observó con algo de intensidad pero no le respondió, después de todo, Leorio tenía razón y era evidente que estaba preocupado pero aun así trataba de mantenerse y mantenerle calmado. De un movimiento rápido, el castaño destapó el labial y lo giró para desplazar la pequeña y cremosa barra de colorete. Kurapika entreabrió sus labios al tiempo en que Leorio comenzaba a pintarlos de manera rápida pero con una precisión increíble.

\- Listo, ve- le permitió. Dicho esto, todos fueron a sus posiciones. No había tiempo de nada más. Debían traer de vuelta a Gon y Killua a como diera lugar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sosiego.**

Estar con Leorio le provocaba un agradable sosiego. Más, si se ponía a pensar en la cantidad de tragedias que habían azotado su vida. Leorio era el tipo de persona que hace que otro se sintiera seguro emocionalmente hablando. De alguna manera podía decir que Leorio era más calmado que él mismo. Después de todo, aunque Leorio era apasionado y muchas veces reaccionara al acto, era él quien terminaba alentándolo o calmándolo según fuese la situación. Leorio dejaba impresa en él una sensación de calma y ligereza que aunque no pensara muy seguido en eso, le permitía continuar.

**It's just love.**

Ambos sentían una gran química entre sí, y era algo de lo cual, los dos estaban al tanto. Ninguno quería ponerlo en palabras. Por una parte porque no era necesario, por otra porque quizá eso haría que toda la naturalidad con la que se comportaban el uno con el otro pudiera viciarse. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Leorio y Kurapika sentían algo el uno por el otro.

No era simple afecto, no era simple atracción. Ni siquiera era un mero sentimiento de romance o vana atracción sexual. Era algo más profundo que la confianza, más sano que la lealtad, más sencillo que cualquier relación humana y más espontáneo que el instinto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor.**

"Es curioso que salí de mi aldea en busca de un médico para Pairo y aun cuando Pairo ya no está, realmente encontré un médico que he traído conmigo a visitar el lugar donde yacen los restos de mi pueblo. Gracias, Leorio." Pensaba Kurapika al tiempo en que caminaba al lado del castaño que lo acompañaba a ver su antiguo y deshabitado hogar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightmare.**

Una noche, Kurapika tuvo una terrible pesadilla. En ella, Leorio, Gon y Killua morían asesinados por el ryoudan. Se levantó con un sobresalto y un extraño sonido que era entre un jadeo y un grito. Su respiración estaba agitada, sus pupilas se habían teñido de un color carmesí brillante, su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor y sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

Llevó una de sus manos a su frente, cubriendo uno de sus ojos en el proceso. La otra mano la mantenía empuñada y pegada a su pecho, estaba tratando de calmarse, pero no lo lograba, solo conseguía reforzar su llanto rebosante de ira.

Estaba comenzando a hiperventilar. Se paró enseguida de la cama, pero al no poder respirar adecuadamente cayó de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus manos en el mismo para tratar de sostenerse. Desesperadamente trató de jalar algo de aire. Recordó que tenía una bolsa de plástico en el buró y gateó hacia él, tomando la bolsa con dificultad. La colocó cubriendo su nariz y boca, tratando al mismo tiempo de calmarse.

De repente comenzó a calmarse, a su mente acudió un pensamiento "Leorio, Gon y Killua estaban bien, probablemente Leorio en su casa estudiando y Gon y Killua durmiendo en algún hotel" pronto cayó en cuenta de que estaba escuchando la flauta de Senritsu.

Suspiró. Seguramente Senritsu debió haberlo escuchado desde su habitación y comenzó a tocar la flauta para tranquilizarlo. Era imposible ocultarle algo a esa mujer. Una vez que su respiración se regularizó, tomó su teléfono y sin siquiera pensárselo marcó el número de Leorio. Sólo se percató de lo que estaba haciendo cuando escuchó el tono de marcado. Estaba por colgar pero entonces escuchó su voz. Su corazón se calmó de inmediato.

\- ¿Diga?- se escuchaba la voz de un somnoliento Leorio.

\- …

\- ¿Sí?- insistió el castaño un poco molesto por el despertar inesperado y la nula respuesta.

\- Lo siento, marqué accidentalmente- mintió Kurapika.

\- ¿Kurapika?- se aseguró al reconocer la voz de inmediato. Se despabiló y tomó asiento en su cama- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

\- Sí, todo está bien- dijo con un palpable alivio- Marqué por accidente- volvió a mentir.

\- ¿Accidentalmente? ¿Esperas que me trague eso?- le reprendió. Sin duda le conocía bien- Si necesitas algo no tienes por qué reprimirte, si hay algo que yo pueda…

\- Todo está bien, Leorio- le interrumpió- Lamento haberte despertado- dicho esto colgó su teléfono.

Sonó su celular.

\- ¿Sí?- contestó Kurapika. Era evidente que era Leorio nuevamente.

\- No me voy a dormir hasta que no me digas qué ocurre- dijo con reticencia- Sonabas algo aliviado hace poco ¿qué está pasando?

\- Nada- insistió- Solo me alegró oír tu voz, es todo- No era mentira, pero supuso que contestar algo por el estilo desviaría la conversación.

\- Kurapika- le llamó serio el castaño. El rubio suspiró cansinamente y optó por terminar rápido con el asunto, así que decidió decir la verdad.

\- Tuve una pesadilla…

\- ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Qué soñaste?- inquirió un tanto preocupado. Es decir, alguien como Kurapika no se intimidaría tan fácilmente por una simple pesadilla, debió haber soñado algo horrible. Quería saber.

\- Solo fue un sueño Leorio.

\- Puede que sí, pero fue lo suficientemente impactante para sacarte de balance- insistió.

\- Tú, Gon y Killua habían sido asesinados por el Ryoudan- explicó rápido- Pero ya estoy bien, ya me tranquilicé.

\- Gon y Killua están bien, hablé con ellos hace poco. Además esos niños son unos monstruos, no podrían ser asesinados por el Ryoudan. Por mi parte, yo también estoy bien- trató de tranquilizarlo- No moriré a mano de esos sujetos aunque me maten- le garantizó.

\- Pfff – bufó y comenzó a reírse amenamente- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dijiste?

\- Hablo en serio- dijo algo molesto al sentirse burlado por el rubio. Kurapika sonrió del otro lado de la línea, sin duda, hablar con Leorio le había tranquilizado.

\- Leorio- le llamó en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo aun algo molesto.

\- Gracias, lamento haberte despertado. Buenas noches- dicho esto colgó el teléfono.

\- Buenas noches- dijo Leorio aun con el teléfono en mano, mientras escuchaba el tono que indicaba el fin de la llamada.

Kurapika se recostó nuevamente más que tranquilo. De pronto escuchó el sonido característico de los celulares cuando vibran. Se fijó para ver de qué se trataba, era un mensaje de Leorio. Un tanto curioso lo abrió.

[Despiértame siempre que lo necesites] – Decía el mensaje. El rubio sonrió y rápidamente cayó en el letargo.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquí hay algunos drabbles más ^u^

* * *

**Sueño I**

Después de lo sucedido con el Ryodan, Kurapika cayó inconsciente y con una fuerte fiebre. Por lo mismo, Leorio y Senritsu se turnaban para hacer guardia y cuidar de él. Habían pasado ya varias horas y Senritsu decidió salir a comprar comida para los tres.

Tan pronto ella se fue, Leorio se puso de pie y fue hasta donde Kurapika, se sentó sobre la mullida cama y con cuidado sujetó al muchacho, abrazándolo. La cabeza de Kurapika quedaba recargada en la curvatura del cuello de Leorio, quien lo envolvía completamente, en tanto, depositaba un suave y rápido beso sobre las suaves hebras doradas.

Así pasó una hora, Senritsu se apuró en volver, imaginando que Leorio podría estar hambriento y Kurapika pudiera haber despertado. Cuando iba cruzando por el pasillo alcanzó a escucharlos: los latidos tanto de Leorio como de Kurapika eran serenos, tocaban una melodía de paz y seguridad, por lo que decidió esperar algunos minutos más. Sin duda alguna, tal tranquilidad era algo que Kurapika necesitaba y que quizá, solo Leorio podría prodigarle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sueño II**

Por las noches, Leorio se quedaba con Kurapika haciendo guardia, mientras Senritsu dormía en la habitación de al lado. Pero como el castaño no dormía muy a gusto en la silla, se quedaba sentado en el suelo, de la misma manera que en aquel dirigible cuando estuvo junto a Kurapika tratando de pasar el examen de cazador.

Se acomodó, cerró sus ojos y fácilmente cayó en el letargo. Kurapika despertó de la nada en medio de la noche y volteó hacia donde la silla: no vio a Leorio en ella. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, por un momento se angustió, entonces, dirigió su vista a la pared al lado de su cama y ahí estaba sentado su compañero, durmiendo. Suspiró aliviado, tomó la manta y fue a sentarse a su lado, con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, mientras cubría a Leorio y a él mismo con la manta. Nuevamente se dispuso a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sueño III**

Era ya de mañana y el sol se colaba por la ventana superior de la habitación. Leorio despertó primero y no vio a Kurapika en su cama por lo que por un momento se asustó y estaba por moverse rápidamente, pero sintió un peso a su costado, alguien estaba recargado en él. Cuando dirigió su vista hacia el origen de aquel peso, sonrió. Con cuidado, tomó a Kurapika en brazos y lo depositó con suavidad en la cama, lo cubrió con la manta y le dio un beso en la frente, tan suave y veloz como el aleteo de una mariposa. Se puso de pie y se encontró con Senritsu quien iba cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Por un momento, el castaño palideció, pero al encontrar en el rostro de la dama una sonrisa comprensiva, correspondió el gesto.

\- Iré por algo para desayunar- se excusó Leorio, aun con un poco de vergüenza.

\- Gracias, toma tu tiempo- dijo la mujer con su suave sonrisa- Creo que él realmente se siente más tranquilo cuando tú estás cerca- le confió.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Sus latidos tienden a suavizarse cuando estás con él.

\- Tú no te quedas muy atrás- admitió el muchacho- Cuando estás cerca parece tranquilo- dijo saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse por el desayuno.

\- Solo lo parece- murmuró la bonachona mujer.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Kurapika despertó. Sus latidos eran un caos. Al encontrarse en su cama y no ver a Leorio, se preguntó si todo habría sido un sueño. No lo exteriorizó, pero Senritsu claramente pudo escuchar sus latidos, eran una mezcla entre alivio y decepción.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado ^^

Después traigo más!

Gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
